Sasuke
Sasuke is the Deceased Leader of the Kuro Akatsuki. Appearence Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He is wearing a high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu Sharingan Sasuke is one of select wizards to awaken this Kekkei Genkai that possesses six tomoe. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to use a Genjutsu on Girouette forcing Paul Gekko and Aile to fight. History Background 'Paul Gekko Arc' At some point in the past, Sasuke's Family was killed by the Yamata no Orochi but Sasuke survives the Attack. He was a member of the recon unit led by the first commander that discovered and researched Biometal Model W. However, Sasuke became obsessed with the Model W and this eventually drove him to madness, causing him to annihilate the entire unit to claim Model W and presumably gain his Mega Man Model W form as a result of the carnage (although the commander managed to escape and seal the Model W core in Area M). After taking measures to prevent any information about his past from leaking, Sasuke used ancient technology to found Slither Inc. and solve an energy crisis, gaining reputation as a national hero. He was eventually approached by Mylene and Icy Orochi, who told him about the Game of Destiny and the true power of Model W. Serpent then planned out Project Haven, which consists of staging Maverick raids throughout the years to gather the Cyber-elves of the terrified victims to feed Model W and reviving the Ten Tails's Body, Gedo Juubi. While also searching for the Model W core, he comes into possession of Model H, Model F, Model L and Model P, employing them in the creation of Pseudoroids to further his plans. Giro takes a head start, and while rescuing a few of the Guardians, encounters Sasuke, Mylene and Icy Orochi. Although he tries to fight, he is overpowered by the power of Model W, and Sasuke uses the Sharingan to force Girouette to fight against Paul and Aile. Icy Orochi finishes off Giro, and collects Model Z and Model X's password. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repair, so he decides to give Model Z to Paul Gekko, Aile, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which somewhat saves his life. Serpent divulges that all Mega Men were designed to destroy each other and survive to control Model W, and that the process was all just a game to decide the ruler of the world. Serpent then continues on to say that even she has the blood of "the man who made Model W" in their veins, which disturbs Aile and Paul. As Flying Fortress begins to collapse, Serpent claims that destruction still awaits them so long as humans have emotions, there will always be hate, they are the true Mavericks. Aile and Paul, still troubled by Serpent's words, is reassured by Giro appearing as a Cyber-elf telling her to forget the past, that destiny is not something that is given and that her power is the key to shaping her own future. Sasuke was revived by Dark Gaia to attempted to use the Descendants of Laputa's Amulet to bring in a Total conquest for Domination. Sasuke and his agents. Later in the day they are pursued by Fairy Tail pirates, and later by Sasuke's soldiers. Eventually, the two fall into an abandoned mine, where they encounter the local eccentric 'Uncle Pomme', who informs them that Sakai's amulet is one of the 'volucite' crystals ('Aetherium' in the American release) formerly used to keep Laputa aloft. Upon leaving the mines, Sakai reveals his name of 'Sakai Laputa'; whereupon they are captured by Muska, and when Paul tries to defend Sakai from the soldiers, he is knocked out in the process, and are taken to the fortress of Tedis; Paul Gekko is imprisoned in the fortress' dark, cold and damp tower while Sakai is imprisoned in a more lavish room. Later, Sasuke shows Sakai a dormant Laputan robot and reveals his knowledge of her secret name, which he interprets as that of a Laputan royal line. If Sakai refuses to cooperate, Sasuke will have Paul Gekko killed by the military. In order to prevent this from happening, Sakai orders Paul Gekko to leave for his own safety. Distraught, Paul Gekko returns to his own house, only to be dragged forcibly inside the house by Fairy Tail wizards and tied up. After being questioned harshly and rudely and deriding him as a "scared little boy who runs away," Makarov explains to Paul that Sakai was forced to tell him this in an effort to protect him. He also explains that once Sasuke has what he wants from her, he will most likely kill him. Upon hearing that airship Goliath will be taking off with Sakai to find Laputa, Makarov and the Gang prepare to intercept and capture the crystal. Paul asks Makarov to join Fairy Tail Guild to save him. Makarov initially refuses, but, after a moment of thought, reluctantly accepts and cuts Paul loose and immediately leave for the fortress of Tedis. Sakai, retained by Sasuke, recites an apotropaic verse and unexpectedly activates the amulet and the robot, who proceeds to destroy the fortress, while Pazu and Makarov's wizards embark in winged 'flaptors' to rescue Sakai themselves. Meanwhile the robot seizes Shakai, but when struck by Sasuke's artillery, retaliates against the fortress, until Sakai orders it to desist, losing her amulet in the process. The robot is then overcome by Goliath, and Paul Gekko rescues Sakai, while Sasuke obtains the amulet. The Wizards, accompanied by Paul and Sakai, return to their airship Tiger Moth, where Dola assigns Sheeta to the galley and Pazu to assist her engineer, and in which they pursue the direction identified by Sakai's amulet as that of Laputa, while Sasuke follows in the same direction in the Goliath. Both airships arrive at Laputa on the following day, where the two children, separated from Makarov's Guild, discover a city devoid of human life, but possessed of a park-like woodland with a gigantic "Eternal tree of life", maintained by a robot resembling that of the fortress. Sasuke's soldiers plunder the city's treasures, holding Natsu, Lucy and Gray captive, with the intention of having them lynched. The ancient city is revealed to be twofold; a crumbling, overgrown yet beautiful ruin of a castle above, and a perfectly preserved scientific marvel below, utilizing the ultimate evolution of the crystal levitation technology displayed by Sakai's amulet, as well as holography, magnetic cohesion, pseudo-nuclear weaponry and a veritable army of the semi-sentient robots. Upon gaining entrance to the city's central sphere, Sasuke captures Sheeta and his agents open fire upon Paul, receiving a scratch to his left cheek; whereupon Pazu frees Makarov's friends and pursues Sasuke. In the center of Laputa, containing the immense 'volucite' crystal keeping the city aloft, Muska identifies himself as "Romuska Palo Ul Laputa", another royal line, and uses Sakai's "key" crystal to access the advanced Laputian technology. He then massacres the soldiers, and destroys the Goliath. During the mayhem, Sheeta seizes her crystal amulet and flees, prompting Muska to pursue her. Encountering Paal through a gap in a wall, Sakai gives him his amulet, and is herself later cornered by Muska in Laputa's abandoned throne room. Arguing with Sasuke, Sakai realizes and explains that the people of Laputa left the castle because it had no life. Sakai refuses to believe her, threatening to shoot her ears as well unless the crystal amulet is given to him. Paul then enters and says he'll give the crystal amulet to Sasuke if Paul can talk to Sakai; Sasuke grants the two one minute to negotiate. Sheeta and Pazu then recite a "Spell of Destruction', blinding and killing Sasuke and destroying much of the city. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters